Persona 4: You are me and I am You
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: waktu malam2 disertai hujan deras, Souji telepon-teleponan dan pasangan bicaranya dan juga dirinya di telp kesambar petir! Setelah beberapa hari masuk RS, keadaan semakin hancur saja begitu Souji dan pasangan telp nya menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda.


Persona 4: You are me and I am You

Author's note: bwehehehehehehehe….ide kali ini muncul karena perbincangan saya dgn StarGuy. Oc…kyknya pikiran saya kali ini rusak tenan deh….WARNING!! pagi para pembaca cowok siapkan tissue dulu( siapa tau mimisan kyk kanji?) –Ditonjokin para cowok- Bagi yang cewek…tolong supaya jangan gampang malu yaaawww

Rated : T

Summary: waktu malam2 disertai hujan deras, Souji telepon-teleponan dan pasangan bicaranya dan juga dirinya di telp kesambar petir!!! Setelah beberapa hari masuk RS, keadaan semakin hancur saja begitu Souji dan pasangan telp nya menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Category: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: kalo P4 punya gw, Souji gw bikin jadi pacar gw!! Mwahahahahahaha!! –dimutilasi semua org-

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*_We're all trapped in…triiit…a maze of relationships…triiit…*_

HP Souji berdering kencang sekali. Ia mencoba menggapai-gapai HP yang ia letakkan tepat di sebelah futonnya. Karena sudah ngantuk berat, tanpa melihat Souji mengangkat telepon.

"Ng…Moshi-moshi? Ini siapa ya?"

"_Souji-kun!!!"_ lawan bicaranya menjerit keras. Mendengarnya saja Souji sudah melek selebar 10 cm. "Yukiko-san?!"

Yup, cewek pengganggu tidur itu namanya Yukiko, si pemilik Amagi Inn dan punya selera ketawa yang paling jelek sepanjang sejarah Persona series. Dari nada suaranya Yukiko terdengar panic seperempat hidup. "_Souji-kuuuuun!!! Takut nih!!!"_

"Takut apa? Takut petir?"

Terdengar suara cengengesan Yukiko lewat telepon. "_Aku benci petir!! Temani yah!!"_

Temani bagaimana?! Ke rumhanya ?!! NOOO!!! Ga mau!!! "Temenin gimana?" Tanya Souji dengan mata yang sudah tertutup, sebentar lagi sudah akan kembali tertidur lagi neh.

"_Temani aku begadang sampai aku tidur!!!"_

Cring!!!! Lagi-lagi Souji mendelik sampai matanya mau copot dari tempatnya. Begadang?!!

"_Ayolah, Souji-kun? Yah? Yah? Please??"_

Kena deh sama rayuan Yukiko. Pokoknya kalo dia udah kena tembak panah rayuan Yukiko, hampir mustahil untuk mencabutnya kembali. Souji menggumam, menandakan dia berkata ya. sementara di luar jendela terdengar suara guntur dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Cukup mengerikan untuk cewek model Yukiko.

"_Eh, bentar lagi tengah malam ya? petirnya tambah-"_

Perkataan Yukiko terpotong. Yang terdengar malah jeritan keras di antara kedua belah pihak.

"WAAAAAAHAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!" Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Nanako dan Dojima yang kamarnya di lantai 1 ikutan bangun mendengar jeritan Souji di loteng. Ayah-anak itu segera bergegas menuju loteng dan langsung masuk tanpa perlu izin lagi. Dan hanya 1 hal yang mereka temukan di dalam kamar itu. Souji sudah terkapar di lantai dengan rambut abu-abu yang awalnya nempel di kepala, kini jadi berdiri semua.

------------------------------------------------

Inaba Municipal Hospital: After School

------------------------------------------------

Souji merasa tidur di atas kasur yang empuk, jauh lebih empuk dari futonnya. Tentu saja ketika dia bangun Chie yang terus menungguinya di sampingnya langsung mendongak ke arahnya. Dari tatapan wajahnya sudah terlihat jelas kalau dia tak lama lagi akan mewawancarainya berbagai macam pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya.

"Yukiko! Syukurlah!! Kamu ini kenapa suka buat aku jantungan sih?!" Chie mulai terisak. "Aku takut banget tau!!"

_Yukiko?! YUKIKO?!!!! Apa maksudnya memanggil ku dengan sebutan Yukiko?!!_ Batin Souji.

"Ah, aku panggil dokter dulu yah!" Chie ngeloyor keluar, mengeluarkan jurus 'sejuta langkah' (emang ada jurus kung-fu begituan?) dan menjebol pintu kamar. Lari cewek tomboy itu seperti kereta ekspress terbaru. Sementara Souji duduk di atas kasurnya, lalu mengamati sekelilingnya. Beberapa helai rambut hitam jatuh ke pundaknya. Rambut hitam panjang?!!! Ia kembali meraba-raba wajahnya. Kulit wajahnya amat sangat lemBut saat dirabanya. Ia kemudian meraba-raba rambutnya. Rambutnya juga terasa halus dan…apa ini? Bando merah?

Souji kembali meraba-raba lengannya. Lalu pinggangnya. Satu kesimpulan yang diperoleh Souji. DIA ADA DI BADANNYA YUKIKO!!!!

Sementara Yukiko yang yang sudah bangun sama-sama kagetnya saat Nanako memanggilnya Big bro. ingin rasanya ia menjerit-jerit sepuasnya, bila perlu sampai tenggorokannya kering. Nanako melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chie. Cuma bedanya dia nggak asal main jebol pintu begitu aja.

"Ke-kenapa aku ada di badannya Souji-kun sih?! Berarti…Souji-kun ada di badanku dong sekarang?!"

Raut wajah Yukiko yang ada di dalam diri Souji langsung sewot. Karena mereka bertukar badan, maka suara Yukiko jadi berat seperti suara Souji. begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Souji. Yukiko langsung melompat turun dari ranjang dan segera kabur melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang tergolong benar itu.

Di sisi lain, Souji yang badannya tertukar dengan Yukiko itu kabur sesegera mungkin sebelum dokter dan Chie datang ke kamarnya. Di tengah corridor ia tertabrak cowok berambut abu-abu yang nggak lain adalah badannya sendiri!!

"Adaww!! Sakit tau!!" jerit Yukiko kesal. Suaranya yang jadi suara Souji itu terdengar sangat berat saat menjerit. Sama seperti pada cowok-cowok lain pada umumnya. Souji yang sekarang bergender cewek juga ikutan menjerit. "Eww!!! Sakiiit!!!"

"Eh?! Yukiko?!!!" Yukiko(Souji) menunjuk tubuhnya sendiri, yakin kalo Yukiko ada di salam badannya.

"Apa? Eh? Souji-kun?!!! Jangan-jangan benar…kita tertukar!!!!" jerit Souji(Yukiko). Yukiko(Souji) langsung menyumpal mulutnya. "Jangan teriak!! Nanti ketahuan!!! Pokoknya jangan biarkan orang lain tahu kalau kita ini tertukar!!

Souji(Yukiko) mengangguk-angguk kalem ala cewek feminin. Sementara Yukiko(Souji) malah mencak-mencak dengan gaya cowok. Maklum lah, semenjak jiwa bereka berdua itu tertukar…

To be Continued….

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ada yang punya saran? Cerita selanjutnya gmn yah? Kalo mereka berdua tertukar, berarti…

Alah2, pokoknya reviews ya!!! bantuin dunkzzz enaknya di chap selanjutnya gmn? Yaw? Yaw? –puppy begging-


End file.
